1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to wireless infrastructures for distributing radio frequency (RF) signals to remote antenna units.
2. Technical Background
Wireless communication is rapidly growing, with ever-increasing demands for high-speed mobile data communication. Wireless infrastructures, such as distributed antenna systems (or “DAS”) communicate with wireless devices called “clients,” which must reside within the wireless range or “cell coverage area” in order to communicate with an access point device and to provide high-speed data communications.
One approach to deploying a distributed antenna system involves the use of radio frequency (RF) antenna coverage areas, also referred to as “antenna coverage areas,” or simply “coverage areas.” The antenna coverage areas are provided by remote antenna units in the distributed antenna system. Remote antenna units generally provide antenna coverage areas having radii in the range from a few meters up to twenty (20) meters in indoor applications. If the antenna coverage areas provided each cover a small area, there are typically only a few users (e.g. persons, or clients) per antenna coverage area. This allows for minimizing the amount of RF bandwidth shared among the wireless system users.
Certain installations require relatively rapid deployment of wireless infrastructures, such as at special events, temporary venues, and/or natural disasters. Often these types of deployments only require expanded coverage and capacity once or at selected times of the year.